Heating control systems such as those manufactured by Honeywell provide data port access so that data may be taken by service personnel to ascertain the operational characteristics of the heating system.
For example, the cadmium disulfide cell (cad cell) on Honeywell Model R7184 can be evaluated by a technician; however, the process is quite difficult. In this case, the technician must remove the R7184 from its mount, and detach the two wires that are going to the cad cell. Then, a jumper wire must be placed between the two terminals and an ohmmeter is then connected to the two wires to determine a reading.
In order to determine the water temperature in the well of boilers equipped with Honeywell Model Nos. L7124 or L7148, considerable disassembly of the respective units is required. The well of a boiler is a fitting that protrudes into the water jacket of the boiler. The temperature sensor that measures the water temperature of the boiler is customarily placed within the well. The well is typically located directly behind the boiler control. Consequently, access to this sensor is blocked by the boiler control unit making measurement of this important parameter very difficult using present methods.
If the technician needs to measure the microamps on the flame rectification circuit of a gas burner, a wire must first be disconnected and then a microamp meter must be connected into the circuit.
To measure the line voltage of a burner circuit, the technician must first set up a voltmeter using cables and probes. Next, a point of access and a neutral must be found. Only then can the technician read the voltage of the burner circuit.
SATROPEN manufactured by Satronic AG of Honeywell—Platz 1, CH-8157, Dielsdorf, Switzerland, is a handheld device that collects data via infrared from the controller of the burner circuit. This device is self-powered by batteries and shows flame strength measured as a percentage with 100% being required for proper operation. It does not interpolate line voltage, nor is it plugged into the data port of the burner. Further, it does not display cad cell value in ohms as this parameter is transmitted.
At present, there is not found in the prior art, a device which can be used to easily and quickly make a connection to a data access port of a heating control system, especially in low light situations, without the need for cables or probes, using an apparatus that can be easily carried in the shirt pocket of the technician.